danballfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ivan247
Hi, welcome to Dan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Stick Ranger page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yonder (Talk) 07:35, June 14, 2009 (Please note: This is an automated message.) Fire (Powder Game element) page Neutrality What will it take to get the neutrality notice removed? I mean I regurgitated a wall of text bu tnoone noticed and there's no real debate and the several-year-long debate is just ticking me off!!SR Boxer 04:46, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Stick Ranger Timeline Could you add symbols for each stick ranger update please. Here are some examples of recent updates: Should these symbols be in the timeline? Look at the official website. Archory 01:56, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I think it is possible. I've just obtained all these thumbnails newer than V8.2. Ivan247Talk Page 06:38, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for putting the thunbnails. Archory 19:05, November 19, 2011 (UTC) : Is there a source where you've gotten these from? 19:15, November 19, 2011 (UTC) : All these images are from "http://dan-ball.jp/images/schedule/YYYYMMDDHH.gif" Substitute YYYYMMDDHH with the date and time of update. Also, it seems that there are no pictures for updates before June 2007. Ivan247Talk Page 09:27, November 20, 2011 (UTC) World Map Missing The map for the stages is missing. Can you fix it? Archory 22:34, November 19, 2011 (UTC) : According to the end of this discussion, it seems to be a technical difficulty by Wikia. Just stating the obvious. 18:56, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Spedfag/Tabuu is back. He has a suckpuppet called Tabuus Guardian. He had a "hidden message" on my talk page. But I found it out by source. Block the faggot, please. We don't need low-life trolling trash like him on this wiki. DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:49, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Penis Poop Fuck. I Shit on your face. User:Tabuus Guardian|Tabuus Guardian]] 02:54, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Proof of concept. Fucking retard. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:10, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Adminship Request. After the Tabuu incident, it became apparent we need a late-time admin. W D33 has utterly vanished, and so the only admin is you. (And VegaDark, but that's beside the point) We need an admin that stays up late at night in order to tackle late-night vandals. And, so, I humbly request adminship in order to do so. And no, I won't abuse my powers as badly as I do on the FB wiki, which is only a wiki for fun. This is a serious wiki, and I understand to use my adminship for serious reasons. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:12, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I would grant the request, but unfortunately, I don't have the power to do so...... Really sorry about that. Ivan247Talk Page 11:29, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ...Blarg, I had a feeling that would happen. Damnit. It doesn't help that Yonder never gets online anymore... DMSwordsmaster Talk 11:45, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah... sorry I missed out on all this. I didn't plan on being gone for that long, but I'll try to make going on Wikia a part of my daily routine again. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 00:49, November 22, 2011 (UTC) You'll have to talk to FoxtrotZero for that request. Mr. Nonsense 02:21, July 8, 2012 (UTC) If you haven't noticed by now, he's long-sinced taken the Delay Train to the Inactivity Isle. Ivan's the only active admin on this wiki. And he's not a burerawhatever. D: DMSwordsmaster Talk 04:10, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Plus, he hasn't even made 100 edits on this wiki for the entire time. Mr. Nonsense 19:35, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Somebody could adopt the wiki 09:44, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Poll is over Decision is unanimous for Castle. Also, an anon is being full of himself. Yey. I'm going to go ahead and make the pages. Alright? DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:37, December 24, 2011 (UTC) You guys all rushed for the pages. Does that mean I have to block all you guys? Of course not! XP Ivan247Talk Page 03:09, December 25, 2011 (UTC) 190.160.123.56 - A new spammer. I've caught 190.160.123.56 editing the Gloves page in the trivia section Before he edited: *Before ver 1.5, gloves looked like this: After he edited: *Before ver 1.5, gloves looked like this:fdfgdfg I've fixed it, but we need to keep an eye on him. 06:02, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Potential spammer A spammer appeared and look what he did (created page "Johnbrittasboyofhims"). He is spamming and doing thing completly off-subject. Give him a warning or something else. (I cannot post it as a regular link). (fixed) Samuel17 22:42, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Already reported to the VSTF by other wikis. This IP is a cross-wiki spambot. Ivan247Talk Page 05:03, January 24, 2012 (UTC) New Things: I have some ideas and discoveries for Dan-Ball Wiki about Stick Ranger. #$$ps - The amount of cash spent per second by a gunner. #AveDpS - The average DpS. #Ave$$pS - The average $$ps. #AveAT - The Average AT per hit. #AveAGI - The Average AGI per hit. #The formula for usual DpS was calculating the average of the min and max damage. It is actually "DpS = (50 * AveAT)/Ave AGI. #Same for $$ps. Everyone thinks you take the min and max cost and take the average. It is actually "$$ps = (50 * $$)/AveAGI. #I think heat clouds have a 20% chance to hit an enemy per frame/damage an enemy every 10 frames. NOT 100% ACCURATE. ' 22:53, January 27, 2012 (UTC)' ﻿ I guess these can all be calculated with ease.... But regarding the last line, I read the source code and saw that there's a number with unknown meaning for fire type attacks. And I've been thinking about this number. Let X & Y be any integer and 0 ≤ X ≤ 5 It's something like this in part of the enemy stat section: ..., X, Y, ... For X=0, the attack is type physical and Y has no meaning For X=1, the attack is type fire and Y is the value with unknown meaning (EDIT: When Y=0, it is an explosion damage) For X=2, the attack is type ice and Y is the slow percentage. For X=3, the attack is type thunder and Y has no meaning For X=4, the attack is type poison and Y is the poison length in frames. For X=5, the attack is type freeze and Y is 10x the freeze length in frames. Ivan247Talk Page 07:54, January 27, 2012 (UTC) In addition, there is also a similar part for weapons, only that when X=5, Y will be the exact freeze time in frames. Ivan247Talk Page 12:55, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Does that mean fire randomly damages enemies or does it have a pattern? 23:14, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Ivan247, HELP!!! DMSwordsmaster swore on my talk page on Fan-Ball Wiki twelve times for replacing his swear words in older posts with asteriks. PLEASE HELP!!! 05:28, February 8, 2012 (UTC) I guess you'll need to tolerate with it... Ivan247Talk Page 09:45, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Another spammer... 68.199.153.240 has committed four cases of vandilism on the Dan-Ball Wiki. 07:20, February 15, 2012 (UTC) You sure do love reporting people. Anyways, I reverted everything so far, but he could be back. 01:11, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Splash damage: The actual damage Just wondering about splash damage from Sonic Punch 2 / Sonic Knuckle 4 / A weapon with Explosion's Card. Does it equal the same damage from the weapon, or is it a certain damage? 22:25, February 20, 2012 (UTC) I've heard that it does the same damage. Try it urself! :/ 00:21, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Please also delete this File: Untitled.png.Yathimc 04:12, March 10, 2012 (UTC) About the Template I tried a lot to make the Template:SR Stage Navigation better(including coding and visual), but it is too complex and I failed. Please Help!!! Yathimc 07:54, March 28, 2012 (UTC) I guess you want to put the "SR stage nav. for v10.9" at the centre of the page. If yes, I've doen this for you. Tell me if you have more places that you want to modify. Ivan247Talk Page 10:05, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Thx a lot, but I will still try to improve the coding more and more. 10:16, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Oops, the separation between the stage is so close... Yathimc 11:05, March 28, 2012 (UTC) A small question Hi! I just wanted to ask you something. Is a 3-round burst with Bullet's Card 4 and Critical's Card 4 better than a Scattergun with the same compo items? SP is pure STR. If all bullets hit, i think that scattergun will deal more damage. However, the damage from 3-round burst is more stable. Also, with a Bullet's Card 4, the Scattergun projectiles spread so much that a number of them will miss even though they can reflect. I suggest using 3-Round Burst/Homing Laser Beam (with same compos) for normal stages, and the Scattergun for bosses. Ivan247Talk Page 14:43, March 29, 2012 (UTC) The three day Ban was not enough. . Clearly he hasn't learned his lesson. Shameful. :( 02:29, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I don't get it. Ivan247Talk Page 04:15, April 1, 2012 (UTC) About the Templates I think we should renew the stages positions‎ in the SR Stage Navigation and SR marked stage map. Also the stickman is not standing in the middle of the stage, he stands above the stage. Yathimc 03:49, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Stickman fixed. But what do you mean with the stage positions in the templates? Ivan247Talk Page 03:57, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Such as seaside 3, seaside 4, Pyramid, Cavern 4 and cavern 6. The stickman and the green spot is not on the correct place. I think the correct places are that of the places in the game. (Please don't mind my English...) Yathimc 07:24, April 6, 2012 (UTC) OK, fixed. BTW, I really need to appreciate your sharp eyesight and dedication. Ivan247Talk Page 14:26, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Phymaid: Stickman 1 more px, spot ??? more px. 1 more thing: the shape of the link to a stage in the game is a "square", should we change this Template:SR_Image_Map_Stage_Positions. (PS: Print screen + mspaint = sharp eyesight) Yathimc 02:25, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I know that method, but only you would do this constantly. Thx! btw, fixing the things now. Ivan247Talk Page 05:31, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I think that I already placed the stickman on thew Pyramid correctly... But I need more time in implementing the square clickable region of the map. Ivan247Talk Page 05:52, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Well, I don't think so... Anyway, thanks for listening to my suggestions and made them real. I should have done it myself, but I am lazy... Ha-Ha Please compare this screenshot with the Template:SR Stage Navigation(by sharp eyesight XD) : Yathimc 11:00, April 7, 2012 (UTC) They are in the same position from my comparison. Maybe you can double-check it. The left one is from your screenshot and the right one is from the template. Ivan247Talk Page 11:40, April 7, 2012 (UTC) They are the same in your image (yes, I triple-checked it), but I see this in my browser (google chrome): The problem is getting interesting... Yathimc 16:12, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Then this might be a per-browser problem which may not be possible for us to fix... :( Ivan247Talk Page 03:24, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Update: Tested with Firefox. The stickman was in another position which is different from both IE and Chrome. Ivan247Talk Page 03:28, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I see. Then the problem finally comes to its end. Thanks a lot!!! Yathimc 07:04, April 8, 2012 (UTC) The element pages Should they be renamed as something(PG/PG2 element) instead of ...(Powder Game/Powder Game 2 element)? I think it is better. (But it will be a heavy work load...) Yathimc 02:09, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I think what we have now is clearer and better. I don't know if there are newbies who cannot distinguish PG and PG2 so the longer one looks clearer. Ivan247Talk Page 04:00, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Umm... Reporting a user for abuse? User:Roncamp. Abusive language? That's all. :S 00:24, April 18, 2012 (UTC) The page was vandalized by some anons and I've protected it. Ivan247Talk Page 07:43, April 18, 2012 (UTC) A Question Why do Stick Ranger use title from SMW? (Super Mario World) VictorYoshi8 11:53, May 20, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean? Ivan247Talk Page 11:55, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Could you add pictures showing what you mean? Zero318 16:11, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I apologize about additional info that I know, I hope your not upset of me. If I believe I know something about this weapon, then I'll add it. Sorry if my wording is wrong. Mr. Nonsense 06:37, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Some help Please I tried putting a youtube video of the most recent stick ranger update (here) in the Stick Ranger Timeline and when I published the youtube video, there was nothing. Could you help me put this youtube video onto the Stick Ranger Timeline please. Mr. Nonsense (talk) 21:10, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I don't think we need the videos as the chart is already enough to show the changes. Ivan247Talk Page 04:59, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I didn't say videos, I said a video, and I tried to put it at the bottom of the page. But if you think its not a good idea, then okay then. Mr. Nonsense (talk) 06:46, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey whatdya know? I tried putting it in, and it worked. Wasn't hard :P 03:22, July 13, 2012 (UTC) If both of you are interested in adding that video, I don't think I will oppose this. OK, video uploaded and put up (by Gamelover). Ivan247Talk Page 04:06, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Over 9000!!!!!!!!!! Wow, you have over 9,000 edits. You are probably gonna reach possibly 10,000 edit really soon. Congradulations. :) Mr. Nonsense (talk) 04:04, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Thx. (Counting also those in the FB wiki, I have exactly 10k edits excluding this message.) Ivan247Talk Page 04:07, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Probably within 2 months, you will have exactly 10,000 edits on this wiki (except adding the edits from whatever other wiki your talking about).To count up all of my edits from the 2 wikis I've been going to (so far), I have less than 200 edits :(, but will get higher eventually. :) Mr. Nonsense (talk) 22:17, July 29, 2012 (UTC) BTW, is Dan-Ball, and Fan-Ball the only wikis you visit and contribute, not any other wiki? Mr. Nonsense (talk) 02:22, August 6, 2012 (UTC) How can you do that? How can you "break" the source code of SR? I really what to know... Yathimc (talk) 09:33, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Firstly you need to download the ranger.jar file for the SR game (I made the link in my user page, or you can open SR in a web browser, then add ranger.jar behind the /.) Then you open it in a jar file decompilier. Many of the information can be found in the ranger.class, but you need to understand and decode the values, etc. Ivan247Talk Page 09:40, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome. Not Sure if you can help. I joined mostly because of a discrepancy in the angel page. already added to it's talk page... It's not exactly accurate in the trivia section... mostly due to an error in the person that wrote the page's math. Since i just joined i wasn't going to edit the page directly. if you want to look at it and see if i would be right in changing it That could help. MaiCat (talk) 01:09, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Something to ask This is totally off topic of anything that has to do with dan-ball, but which game do you think for I-phone is better, Fruit Ninja or Dragonvale, because both of those games are awesome. I am really good a Fruit Ninja and I just love slicing those fruit. With Dragonvale, I get to feed Dragons to make them nice and strong, but I but hate chopping down those trees and rocks. Right now, for dragonvale, I'm at level 13, close to level 14. Do you have any suggestions to help me on dragonvale? There is also a whole wiki about it:http://dragonvale.wikia.com. Mr. Nonsense (talk) 05:08, August 6, 2012 (UTC) I cannot help you on dragonvale because I haven't played it before, and I don't think viewing the wiki would help me to help you because I have no knowledge on it. As of Fruit Ninja, what are your high scores? I got 1215 in Arcade, around 290 in Zen and around 700 in Classic. Finally, which game is better would depend on your preferences. Ivan247Talk Page 05:24, August 6, 2012 (UTC) For Fruit Ninja, I have a arcade high score of 1294, a zen High Score of 371, and a classic high score of arond 900. BTW, Dragonvale is a really popular game that I love playing and lots of people love this game. Search it up on the app store, it's free, and its... really fun. BTW, there is a fruit ninja wiki too: http://fruitninja.wikia.com. You and anyone else have the oppertunity to become admin on that wiki. It even says it on the front page: Notifications Admins Needed: To any of you that want to help out, please send a message to one of our admins (listed below) and they might make you an admin! Make sure you are an active admin, otherwise the site beaurocrats will disban you. The available positions go as follows: '' *''5 4 Admins *''3 Chat moderators'' To be made an admin, please notify Brodensson, Izuru57 or htm14. Fruit Ninja Wiki would like to thank any contributors to the wiki! Mr. Nonsense (talk) 05:38, August 6, 2012 (UTC) I have now already sent an Admin Request for possibly myself to become an admin and you could do that too if you want. Mr. Nonsense (talk) 07:18, August 6, 2012 (UTC) I'll just stay here, and good luck there! Ivan247Talk Page 07:24, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Dammit, I almost broke my high score in arcade mode. I got 1290, dammit! Also, dragonvale is something you would check in to collect money (that is what I do a lot) and to keep growing my food to feed my dragons to make them nice and strong :). It's not something you play for hours. Anyways, sorry if I'm bugging you. Mr. Nonsense (talk) 07:31, August 6, 2012 (UTC) It's a pleasure talking with ya. Ivan247Talk Page 07:35, August 6, 2012 (UTC) UPDATE: My fruit ninja arcade high score is now 1313! I was playing crappy in the beginning, and then I got a double, then a frenzy, and then a freeze, 3 bananas at once! and I got over 600 points in total (when ithe powerups worn out). I am getting better every time. :D Mr. Nonsense (talk) 21:38, August 6, 2012 (UTC) BTW, visit my profile if you want to rate me out of 5 stars. Mr. Nonsense (talk) 04:13, August 16, 2012 (UTC) BTW, Is it okay if we could use message walls rather than talk pages and comments for pages instead of talk. Mr. Nonsense (talk) 04:15, August 16, 2012 (UTC) About the lightsabers A small question: Do the special attacks of the lightsabers stack? Which I mean is when a special attack start before the previous end and will these attacks damage enemies together? Yathimc (talk) 04:20, August 16, 2012 (UTC) I think this wiki needs a makeover We should use message walls rather than talk pages and comments for pages rather than talk. I'm saying this because this wiki look too old fashioned and I think it needs an upgrade. All of the wikis I go to have this except this one. More info here: w:c:community:Message Wall. Mr. Nonsense (talk) 18:22, August 24, 2012 (UTC) I don't agree. Message Walls are making wikis too much like social websites, and it kind of takes away from a genuine wiki experience in my opinion. I also don't find it, shall I say, neccessary. Btw, fixed the link for you. :) 22:37, August 24, 2012 (UTC) You blocked me for no reason Why did you block my user Celebi2? You KNOW i didnt do anything! You blocked me after my first edit, you deleted it, then you blocked my account, You idiot!! You were blocked for inserting false information, probably. That's what you're doing the whole time. Btw, it's spelled STAVES and ARROWS. You can't spell. 18:05, August 29, 2012 (UTC) No, you made several edits on a Category called "good uploaders" which is completely based on your own opinions. I deleted it for it being biased, however you recreated the same page without a proper reason, therefore you are banned for this. Ivan247Talk Page 10:31, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Edit: Just noticed your recent vandalism. Now your IP is also banned for this. Get off. Ivan247Talk Page 10:35, August 30, 2012 (UTC) @ IP: Nothing, right? Category:Good uploaders is definitely not biased or advertising in any way. @ Anyone: Welp, I've updated the NPOV to include no advertising or slandering of any D-B uploaders. I knew there was something missing to it, but I never really figured it out until now. -- ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 17:08, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Yea, saw your updated version. Anyway, I think there should really be some solid reason behind a uploader's quality... I may reconsider the whole case. Gimme a few hours to think about it. Ivan247Talk Page 03:19, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Almost there! Congrats, you are only 200 edits away from your 10,000th edit. I am only just over 100 edits. Nonsense (talk) 18:21, October 2, 2012 (UTC) 80 More Edits You can do it Ivan! Just 80 more edits until you reach 10,000! Nonsense (talk) 00:07, October 23, 2012 (UTC) 40 more edits! I know you can do it! Nonsense (talk) 23:56, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Done! Ivan247Talk Page 12:29, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I i'm not as active as I used to be. But congrats!!! :D Nonsense (talk) 05:52, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Knockback's Card Do the new card work on Trees, Mushrooms and Cactis? Poisonshot ProfileTalk 12:21, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but they do not move in position. Only their heads shake violently (because i use LV5) and for trees their body also shake with the head. Ivan247Talk Page 12:29, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Holy cow ABSOLUTELY TRY THEM ON WALKERS AND COPTERS! The walkers are thrown really easily and can make all sort of things. Sometimes they flip and roll on the ground. A Cyan Roundhead Walker even standed on a single feet for a few seconds before falling into a water puddle. The Copters are also thrown easily, but if they were to hit hard a wall or the edge of the screen, then their "propeller" would be UNDER the head (there would be the head first and you don't dream, UNDER the head there is the "propeller". Just really funny. But it appears that it dosen't work on VS Mode. Samuel17 (talk) 14:46, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Questions I have 2 questions: #How many "heat clouds" the explosion from Time Explosion 5 releases. I may include it at my VS mode guide it I feel it's useful enough, but I first need to calculate average DPS and I can't really figure out how many heat clouds Time Explosion 5 releases, so no DPS for it. #The fire attacks (or any piercing/that hit multiple times), do they like have a 20% chance of damaging someone each frame, isn't it? Just to be sure. Samuel17 (talk) 01:27, January 9, 2013 (UTC) 10 Heat clouds for the Time Explosion orb. Not sure about #2 though. I do find a stat in the source code that seem to be related with this but I cannot figure out how that stat exactly works. Ivan247Talk Page 08:06, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Spamming Anons The rapid increase in Spamming Anons is becoming a huge problem. , for example. I suggest we start a minor page protection spree, protecting a large quantity of the pages until the anons all pass. Because it may be easy to remove the anons, it gets very tiresome after a white. It certainly doesn't help that there are only 2 admins here, one of whom isn't even active. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:33, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Also noticed that. I've protected James1011R's page to block anons from editing since this page seems to be a target. But then protenting too many pages randomly may not work as they may also stop "good" anons and you never know which page does the "bad" anons/spambots vandalize. So I think I'll protect pages only if they become a target. Anyway, I'll do my best and I probably will not be tired. Ivan247Talk Page 04:29, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Also, I'm now very active so sometimes I might revert spams while you or DMS or anyone else is away or asleep. Samuel17 (talk) 16:06, January 28, 2013 (UTC) 02:42, February 20, 2013 (UTC)Thanks for the information! just, it does not recognise my username and i forgot my password. Stick Ranger offline? Just something I'm kinda wanting to try to figure out- is there any way to get Stick Ranger on my computer and have it actually work, or...? I tried using Firefox's "Save Page As..." feature, but it won't actually work once saved to my computer. Do you think it might have something to do with cookie data? If so, is there any way (that you know of) for me to get that on my computer too so I can play offline should I want to, or....? And on a side note- I've tried searching YouTube for Stick Ranger stuff, but once I try getting around to late-game stuff there's only this one guy who hacked his LP and just sorta watches his stickmen get beat up far worse than the enemies and still come out on top and one Japanese YouTuber who seems to have a lot of SR vids, but I can't really understand them (although s/he seems skilled at SR). Any chance you could upload some SR vids, or should I ask someone else? The program I would recommend for doing that (if you want to) is CamStudio (if you don't already have that or another similar program on your computer). It's just a simple video/audio recording program, pretty easy to figure out, and you can disable the audio recording to make the files smaller for when it's finished recording. I figure you're probably the guy to ask for this since being so active on this wiki, it makes sense to me that you probably play SR a lot anyway, so... probably not too big a deal, right? If it is for whatever reason though no problem, I'll ask around until I can get a skilled and active SR player uploading SR videos. :) (Hm, my side note took up more space than my main question... interesting). RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 08:20, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure about playing SR offline. I also thought of making vids on various occasions, but gave up because I'm not sure how to put them on the wiki within the 10MB limit. Ivan247Talk Page 12:15, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I dunno 'bout other people- but I don't mind as long as there's maybe a link to the videos on the wiki somewhere (doesn't have to be embedded), or just mention of the vids somehwere on the wiki if links are impossible as well for some reason, and there's videos of an extremely skilled English SR player playing SR somewhere on YouTube. And say you start having run-ins with YouTube's video time limit, combine CamStudio with VLC (a free downloadable media player that lets you adjust playback speed), and sure, it might all seem a bit fast, but hey, whatever! Fast looks cool. And if in order to fit the time limit you'd have to make it way TOO fast, then pause the playback, end the recording, and start a new one continuing where the last one left off. Easy. I'd do it myself, just... Holy shitty drop rates. I'll assume you've seen my little spiel on the Bows talk page on why even if I do go back to actually playing SR it'll be a while before I do. For those happening to read this (other than Ivan247) who haven't seen that- basically item grinding in SR can get way too frustrating for me sometimes, and I at least need a good long break from that. Back to you Ivan, so, anyway, I guess you don't really know anything about getting SR onto a computer for offline use either then? If so, darn. Guess I'll have to either check around more or if there's simply nothing, toy around with it myself until I get it successfully. (Not that I'd be using it anytime soon, just... you know. Satisfaction purposes. Help out others who actually really do want it for offline use in the process). RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 23:42, April 3, 2013 (UTC) New Card? I noticed that there is a new card image in the source, do you think it will be "Reflection Card" or "Bouncing Card"? Yathimc (talk) 03:41, April 5, 2013 (UTC)